1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of multifunctional glasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of glasses that can function in two different ways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are various kinds of glasses. However, a pair of glasses usually has only a single usage or function. For example, a pair of industrial safety glasses can merely provide protection from being hurt by scraps, solders, or other splashing chips during operation. Or, for example, a pair of motor glasses can merely provide protection from being hurt by sand grains while driving. The above two kinds of glasses do not have additional functions. Further, a pair of conventional glasses uses screws to lock temples onto the frames. Having a particular specification, the screws must be tightened by a special screwdriver, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pair of multifunctional glasses to solve the above problems.